Joek, the Old Wizard
Joek, the Old Wizard, is an Arcane Tempest. He was Crogenitor Revo's protege. Joek's abilities are based on destruction of a single target very quickly, from long range. Base Stats Revelation Joek has taken many forms throughout Piminy's life, the latest one being as a Darkspore Hero. Weapons A sword and Staff, the Staff being the thing that modifies Joek's attacks. Lore Joek was a goofy magician from Pemnost, a planet far flung from the major galaxy. The only thing of repute here was a small Crogenitor base run by an eccentric manager named Revo. Joek came there time to time to keep the Crogenitor entertained. After the Darkspore outbreak, Joek took his firework displays to new heights, using them as explosives. Such display made him a target for the hordes and an assassin finally struck down Joek. As he lay dying, Joek thought he saw the dark form of Death hanging over him, even heard its whispered voice," Come my young magician, a new life awaits you". Joek later woke on a cot, and found himself still alive. The form had not been Death, but Revo, the one he had entertaind in lighter years. Joek's loyal simian helper, Hermit, had also survived though it seemed slightly worse for wear. Revo explained that he had found an ancient power, dormant in the Pemnosti for millienia, and had awakend it in Joek giving him somewhat magical abilities. Joek soon found himself fighting the Darkspore hordes once again, but with the powers Revo had given him. Joek could shoot lihgting-bolts from his staff, and also found a way to bring his love of fireworks into his fight, causing enemies to erupt in a great display of colored fire. Shapshifting himself to hide his survival, an old man was Joek's diguise for a time, and, though he was only twenty-two cycles old, he became known as Joek, the Old Wizard. Description Joek is a perfect example of a young Pemnosti. He wears a tall, pointed hat and a worn jerkin. He also wears a cloak of flexible armor plates, giving him pretection from behind. He carries a stylized sword and his favorite magic staff. A set of armored boots rounds out his outfit. His Delta varient breaks from this mold, losing the sword for an inlarged claw. He also loses the hat in favor of an armored hood. This varient was made by Revo after he was infected and went mad. Powers Basic Attack: Mage Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Joek attacks with his sword, dealing '''4-15' Physical damage. The fourth attack deals 1.5 times this damage, as Joek performs a vicious upper-cut.'' Unique Ability: Sorceror Bolt Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 2 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 5 Joek fires a bolt of magic from his staff, Dazzling the target for 3 seconds and dealing '''10-25' Energy damage.'' Squad Ability: Thou Explodeth Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 20 Joek channels for 2 seconds, the target the erupts in a Roman Candle fashion, the target is dealt '''15-35' Energy damage, and it and enemies near the target Burn for 3 seconds; taking 15 'more Energy damage over the duration of the Burn. Modifiers *'''Joek's Thou Explodeth: Allies near the target are healed. '(Revo's Affix) *'Joek's Thou Explodeth: Enemies are Knocked back instead of Burned. (Poologs Affix) Passive Ability: The Hermit A small lemur named the Hermit rides on Joek's shoulder, every 10 seconds it jumps off either giving a buff to Joek or running in a random direction, any enemies in the Hermit's path are hit with a variable debuff. The chance for either is 50/50. Overdrive The Hermit jumps off every 2 seconds. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Ethereal Plating Range: N/A Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Creates armor from arcane energy that deflects all incoming projectiles for 9 seconds. '' Beta - Power Slap Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 6 ''A large hand of arcane energy forms near the target and hits it from behind, dealing '''6-20' Physical damage. '' Gamma - Will-o-Wisp Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 ''Creates an area of glittering lights that lasts for 7 seconds that Dazzles any enemies that enter it. '' Delta - Crippling Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 ''The user attacks with his weapon, dealing '''10-25 '''Physical damage and slowing the target to 75% normal movement speed. '' Trivia *Joek's name is pronounced Joe - Ek. *Joek was based off a character from Golden Tome Wiki. Category:Tempests Category:Arcane Category:Heroes Category:Pemnost Category:Darkspore